Universe-718 (Dragon Ball Extreme)
Original Author: Akira Toriyama Created by: RFyle11 Dragon ball Extreme / Dragonball Z Extreme is a fan fiction of the Dragon ball series. This Universe is called "Universe-718". Synopsis This takes place after GT, based off AF/After Future but thanks to Super, things are added in this Universe including Multiverse. * If I take the version of End of Z, it takes place before GT and after Super based of Universe-18. * Or if I take the version of After GT into AF/After Future, I already read both versions of AF created by both Toyble and Young Jiji I’m thinking of creating any stories based off them into something different. * The characters we know and loved are becoming stronger as the next generation, protecting the Earth after Goku leaves. But don’t worry Goku will come back to earth, whenever he’s needed. * Thanks to Super taking place after the Buu Saga, like movie 13, my version of the characters we know and loved remembers and mentions Whis and Beerus, also other universes and tournament of power. * My OC characters are related to some characters are children of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and other Z-Fighters got families. * My OC children of Vegeta, Bulma and third born after Trunks and Bra, Child of Gohan, Videl and second born after Pan, Child of Goku, Chichi and third born of Gohan and Goten are born at the End of Z, all grown up in GT and AF/After Future. * Some characters from Sagas are in this Universe based of What If stories and Multiverse stories. * All Villains are based off the ones from Fan Manga DB AF/After Future and other stories. * At first I cut out Goku did not merged with Shenron and the Dragonballs like in GT (end) but I changed my mind of keeping the end of GT event because Goku can communicate with the Dragons and keep the Dragon Balls in safe hands from Earth. Instead of Black Star Balls I chose the originals instead. * Goku remained as an adult (Exactly like DBAF by Toyble). Story At Korin Tower Dende and Mr Popo sensed something coming to earth and sinister. They saw 3 alien pods travelling from the sky and down to the mountains. After they landed on Earth they opened their pod doors and got out of their pods. The alien leader named J.X and his comrades are Fury and Eva went to earth because they are trying to find the Dragonballs for their own evil deeds and destroy anyone who gets in their way. They are new 3 Aliens of Unnamed Race like Frieza, Cooler and King Cold. They are sensing Dragonballs in around the areas so they split up and find one of them. Goku spend time with his family but he sensed something evil near his home area so he needs to go check it out. Gohan, Pan and Goten want to go with him but he told them to stay with Chi-Chi till he gets back. Vegeta was in west city in Bulma’s house training but he also sensed something evil and other Z warriors sensed it as well. Goku and the Z warriors teaming up together to take down the 3 villains but they got evil warriors and they are too powerful, so they need to think of a plan to save the world and collect the Dragonballs before the forces of evil can. However the black star dragon balls are there along with the original ones and the forces of evil is thinking of using them as well. Goku and the Z fighters been told about them by Mr popo and dende if they're being used by evil the world is doomed it depends on which ones will give them what they want. All they got to do is to keep both black star balls and the original orange star safe. But what happens if we merged them together?! Alongside Goku, his brother Raditz, Niece Ranach helps him along with other Z-Fighters fighting to save the day. Sagas *The J.X Saga *The Mystical Dragonballs Saga *The Oozaru Saga *New Saiyans (Good) Saga *New Galaxy Battle. *Fusion Battle Locations Planets *Earth *New Namek *Another New Planet Vegeta *Sacred world of the Kais *Planet Kaishin *Other World (The Afterlife) *Dark Planet Characters 'New Characters' * Choco (Saiyan) * Cram (Saiyan, Human Hybrid) * Colat (Saiyan) * Zenki Dreezy (Saiyan) * Kiyoshi (Human) * Alex (Human) * Letti (Namekian) 'Androids' *Android 24 (Zhane) *Android 25 (Maki) *Android 26 *Android 27 *Android 28 (Haruko) *Android 29 *Android 30 *Kai Humans *Melina *Kyoshi *Akina *Kotoha *Kenji *Sarah *Shen *Jamie *Yuri *Maya Human / Saiyan hybrids *Geki *Zen *Koh *Gina *Ranach Unamed Race *J.X (Venjix) *Eva *Fury *Killer *Venix *Venom *R.Z *F.O *Bana Returning Characters 'Saiyans ' *Goku (RFyle11) *Raditz (RFyle11) *Vegeta (RFyle11) *Tarble (RFyle11) *Gogeta (RFyle11) Namekians *Piccolo (DB EX) *Dende (DB EX) Jinn *Mr. Popo (DB EX) Androids & Cyborgs *Android 18 (DB EX) *Android 17 (Universe-718) *Android 8 (Universe-718) Humans *Bulma (DB EX) *Chi-Chi (DB EX) *Launch (DB EX version) *Videl (DB EX) *Master Roshi (DB EX) *Yamcha (DB EX) *Krillin (DB EX) *Tien (DB EX) *OX King (DB EX) *Hercule / Mr.Satan (DB EX) *Kiyoshi (DB EX version) *Aiko (Kiyoshi's son) *Kenji (DB EX version) *Jason (DB EX version) Human / Saiyan hybrids *Gohan (DB EX) *Ranch (DB EX version) *Geki (DB EX version) *Son Gina (DB EX version) *Goten (DB EX) *Trunks (DB EX) *Boxser Zen (DB EX version) *Pan (DB EX) *Bulla / Bra (DB EX) *Gotenks (DB EX) Supreme Kais *Old Kai (DB EX) *Mystic Kai (My Fan Character) *Kabito Kai (Formerly) Trivia *I changed this fan fiction into Universe-718 as an alternate Universe. *Dragon Ball Extreme is a title because I can't think of a name after seeing DB fans make up their own. I already read Fan Manga called Dragon Ball EX: *Some characters from Dragonball games, manga and anime series makes a cameo in each episodes and sagas. *Dragonball AF is April Fools but it's been created in Manga drawn and created by YoungJIJI/ Toyble based off the events after DBGT ended. I can take ideas and create them as my own. *Some Saiyans like Goku, Vegeta can reach SSJ to SSJ4 but it's up to me to put SSJ5 as my idea. I've read a fan manga of DB AF and there is a SSJ5 because it shows Goku reached that form. Some half humans / sayians can reach new SSJ levels like Gohan can reach SSJ4 like in the DB AF Manga its up to me to give him the SSJ3 form. Goten and Trunks can reach SSJ2 and do the fusion dance as an adult Gotenks and reach SSJ3. Pan can go SSJ, SSJ2 as an adult / teenager. *Bulla can fly (not being controlled by Baby in GT). *Marron can fly and becomes a fighter (learning to control her ki from her father and mother) *Kibito Kai and all the Kais are fighters. In this Universe Kabito Kai decried to be Unfused to work individually. *Goku can have his tail because he needs it to reach SSJ4. *Vegeta can reach SSJ4 like In DBGT Bulma uses the blutz wave amplifier to make him go SSJ4. In the DB AF manga he transformed into SSJ4 without his tail and the use of blutz wave amplifier. *Piccolo is fully alive and stayed in the lookout with Dende, Mr. Popo. Korin and Yajirobe lived in tower. *Kai (My Character) is using Dr. Gero's Prototype Androids (considered early test models) are similar or same from Dragonball Z Sagas the Video Game. *Some characters are dead and some might be reborn. *The Dragonballs are usable and Goku with the Z warriors needs to collect all 7 dragonballs before the forces of evil can. Gallery 180px-Pan SSJ by firebladenatjox.png|Pan SSJ 180px-Dbm goten by DPL1.png|Goten / SSJ 7.jpg|Trunks 6.jpg|Vegeta college 4.jpg|Piccolo Gt vegeta.jpg|Vegeta D-393 copie.jpg|Goku 88.jpg|SSJ Kid Geki P10-trunks-avanti.jpg|SSJ Adult Trunks Ss preview vegeta.jpg.jpg|Vegeta SSJ3 Snapshot2010-03-1518-06-47.jpg|Android 18 Fighting Gogeta_photo.jpg|Gogeta Dragonball Extreme college.jpg|DB EX Cast Goku DB EX.jpg|Goku Dragonballs SSJ2 Gohan Angry.jpg|SSJ2 Geki Ki - Ken Fighter coloured.jpg|Ki / Kiyoshi calendariodragonballz3f.jpg|DB Fighters gohan-2.jpg|Adult Gohan p11-vegeta-avanti.jpg|Vegeta SSJ4 180px-Pan DBM col by BK 81.jpg|Pan Sinsin79-img450x600-1166517992auctions 088-1.jpg|Goku and Trunks 24.jpg|Goten and SSJ3 Goku Mystic.jpeg|SSJ Ultimate Gohan Dragonballevolution26.jpg|Viper Krillinchibier8.jpg|Krillin wearing a new outfit Dragon-ball-evolution-playstation-p.jpg|Alien Fighter (Unamed Race) Dragon-ball-evolution-playstatio-2.jpg|Jamie Dragon-ball-evolution-playstatio-5.jpg|Chen (Roshi's friend) 10.jpg|A female warrior named Mrina 2wew2.jpg|Gogeta 2 273bulmanldbzgroup2di.jpg|Goku Forms SSJ Golden Super Oozaru Vega.jpg|SSJ / Super Saiyan Golden Oozaru (Vega) DBZ Son Goku ssj4.png DB AF SSJ5 Goku 1c0ddf39.jpg 329px-800px-18.png SSJ2 Goku.jpg|Goku SSJ2 Akito Saiyan Full body Coloured with a tail wrapped around the waist.jpg Hansuke rpc .jpg Dragonball Extreme college.jpg Teen Goten SSJ DB UC by JJJawor.jpg GT Goten.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-18-21h43m03s92.png Tarble-RagingBlast2.png|Tarble Ssj41.jpg 200px-Goku ssj4 12.jpg Mirai Trunks Jr..jpg|Trunks 3041131105 510169b9e4.jpg TEEN GOTENKS SSJ3.jpg DBSpecialcap05.jpg Category:Fan Fiction Category:RFyle11